Reborn as Raditz
by TheFlaminSkull
Summary: When a boy is killed on Earth as a hero and gets sent to the DBZ-verse to be reincarnated. What will happen? What will go wrong? And what will change!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBS, no matter how cool it would be.

Chase was having a bit of a shit day. Today he was being bombarded by people talking around him and being given quizzes and stuff, which was really making him short. Being autistic made him hate just...this...with him being overstimulated as fuck.

He may not get people but shows he did understand. By far his favorite show was DBZ and he absolutely loved it. Chase was an only child and he loved his family and they loved him back.

In school he was very odd and as such didn't have many friends. Most ignored him, which hurt him more than words could ever.

Using both that and DBZ as motivation he began to train his body and get strong. After leaning out a lot and bulking up slightly, he still was not noticed. Not even the people who he worked out with would give him any time to talk.

In class it was 7th period English III in his junior year, stuck in the cramped loud room thinking...

'Why can't I just die?!'

At 16 and a half, he thought that his death would be many years away. That he'd die old and married to a woman who loved him.

Little did he know that his side-thought would come true. Kinda.

More and more time passed as he dozed off, 'till he noticed something. Being hypersensitive did have it's perks as he smelt something in the air well before anyone else.

Sniffing the air loudly, he got a few odd looks from some girls on their phones, before he looked up at the ceiling. Some grey clashed against the white panels that covered the ceiling. It had a very loose looking shape as it looked like it was getting denser and denser.

Suddenly it clicked in his head what it was, smoke. Lots of smoke. Even though there was smoke, the fire alarm wasn't going off.

Getting up and moving over to the door, no one seemed to care. Opening it he could see a growing fire in the farthest room, the generator room.

Running back in he started to yell…

"FIRE! THERE'S A FI-"

He was cut off as the boiler that was still in that room exploded violently. Fire shot everywhere causing panic, till the generator exploded as well.

Ears ringing, Chase stood up to see most of the class had been able to get out, or is getting out. Seeing this made him wonder how long he'd been on the floor,, but that didn't matter right now. Looking over there were 4 who were knocked unconscious.

All around them the fire was getting worse with the intercoms bellowing…

"Get out of the school as fast as you can! Most of the school has caught fire and the fire alarms aren't working! Neither are the sprinklers!"

As Chase looked at the four people, three girls one guy. He could leave them and escape, or he could try his damndest and get them out!

Moving shakely along he slung one of the girls over his shoulder and dragged the guy.

Chaos was erupting all around as he walked. At least he was on the ground floor so no stairs, but the blast was still ringing. Legs feeling like Jell-o made him want to stop, but as he looked and saw them, he pressed on with new resolve.

These people may not have recognized him, talked to him or anything even close to noticing he could breath. But they don't deserve this, death is something no one their age deserves.

More and more smoke billowed around him, making the air harder and harder to breath.

Finally he made it to the lobby, with a few doors in front of him. Kicking open one, he dragged the guy out and left both of them in front of the groups of people. Some rushed to their aid as Chase began to run back in.

Starting to move a girl he didn't really know grabbed his arm saying…

"Why are you going back in!? Just wait for the fire department! They'll be here in 15 minutes!"

"If I wait that long than two more people will die!"

With that he brushed off her hand, and sprinted into the burning building.

Everything was on fire as he threw open the door as a bright blaze met him. Running through the halls he found the room with the two girls inside. The door handle was blisteringly hot, so he kicked the door down.

One of them was awake as Chase walked up. Chase knew her better as they had been classmates for 6 years. Upon seeing him her eyes lit up slightly saying…

"Charlie!"

"Close, it's Chase though. Can you move?"

"No. I can't feel my feet."

Looking down he could see why as once he had gotten closer he could see more clearly. A piece of rebar went through her legs.

"You'll be fine. But I'm going to get both you and her out."

He didn't really know if she was going to be fine, but he had hope. Hearing loud cracks above, he realised how little time he had.

'I can't get all of us out! Wait we're on the first floor!'

Looking over, he saw the window. With a good kick the glass broke. Chase picked up the unconscious girl and threw her out. She landed with a bit of a thud but would be fine.

The creaking was getting louder and louder, giving Chase less and less time. Picking up the other girl he said quickly…

"Have a good life. I'll wanna hear once you're gone too."

At first she didn't know what he meant. Than she thought that he was going to leave her here. But as she was thrown she realised that he mwnt that he was gonna die.

Hitting the ground hard she looked on in horror as he made a final wave at her. Above him the ceiling finally gave and crushed him in front of her. Eyes brimming with tears she cried out…

"NOOOOOO!"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKERU**

After a few days his body was recovered and was terribly blistered and burnt. If he hadn't done what he did not only would those four be dead, but if the rebar had stayed in that girl for much longer she wouldn't have been able to walk again.

He was recognized on the national news and deemed a hero for giving his life for others.

In the end he got what he wanted, for everyone to know his name. Though that's not where his journey ends.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKeru**

Eyes opening slowly with bright light blinding him, he stood. Shaking his head he saw a giant red figure in a purple suit with a red tie. The colossal figure sat behind a giant desk with a nameplate that read "King Yemma".

'Wait. WHAT!?'

Indeed the giant figure was King Yemma who looked at Chase curiously.

"What just happened?" He asked, seemingly to Chase

Looking to both sides, Chase realised that King Yemma was talking to him. Meeting the giant man's gaze, Chase felt overwhelmingly worried and confused.

"I-I don't know? Where am I? What's going on?"

Getting a look at himself through a mirror on one of the walls he saw that he was wearing black Saiyan armour. His hair was the same length, being a shorter cut that never went down his neck. Now though, it looked like it was all curving backwards almost like sonic's hair on top of his head. His eye color changed as well, now a onyx from it's prior blue. Not to mention that he had much bigger muscles and felt a lot stronger than before.

"W-W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" He yelled startling King Yemma

"Aren't you Raditz?" He said looking into his book to find the name.

"No! My name is Chase! Chase Logrem!

Looking in his book once again, he did find the name he was looking for and now understood why this was happening.

"Ahh, now I understand. You're soul did a very good deed. As such you were going to be re-incarnated here. This is unusual due to you being from another universe, but it seems that the Kai's of both your world and this one allowed it.

As you arrived however, you arrived inside of the soul of Raditz and merged with him. You have greater will than him so you have control over the body, with his knowledge inside of your mind. However, Raditz doesn't exist anymore and neither does Chase. You've made an entirely new entity with the mind of Chase in control completely. Though neither of you will ever separate again.

I was surprised as I saw two souls suddenly mix together in front of me. Than this new body appeared that looked like Raditz a bit but not really. Because you died a hero you get to keep this new body, though you are dead still." He finished pointing at the halo above him.

Looking at his hands, it began to sink in that he isn't himself anymore and the world around him isn't the one he knew. A smile appeared on his face as he thought…

'This may not be the world I knew. But this is the Dragon World. This is a world that I know better than the one I came from.'

Throwing a few punches in the air, he found that he was much faster than he had anticipated.

Jumping in place a few times he said…

"I think I'm OK with this."

Chase had a wide smile as he spoke, which made King Yemma smile a bit as well.

'He's a good kid. He deserves another chance. One like this is something he's always dreamed of. I'm sure he'll be very happy.'

As King Yemma taught Goku and Kami appeared in front of him. Chase froze when he saw the two, especially when he saw Goku.

His hand went down and felt the Saiyan body armour, though he felt a kind of lip inside it. Looking down, Chase realised that it was a pocket. In fact the armour looked more like Vegeta's on Namek as the black body glove covered his legs and arms instead of acting more like shorts.

Reaching into his pocket he found his phone, though it looked different and was a lot faster.

'Oh. Raditz's scouter and my phone must have fused when we merged.'

It was a lot faster than before. An idea popped into Chase's head as he thought more and more about what this new phone could be capable of.

Turning the camera on himself, sure enough it began to read his power level. It was now 1,205 instead of the 1,200 it was in the anime.

"Wow I contributed a whopping power level of 5." He said to himself.

Listening in a bit he heard Goku ask King Yemma…

"Hey, did a guy named Raditz come through here?"

With a bit of a smirk King Yemma responded…

"Why don't you look behind you. There you'll see the merging of Raditz and another good soul, from another dimension. With the good soul in permanent control of the body."

Both Goku and Kami had looks of shock cross their faces as they turned to see Chase. With a shy smile and wave he greeted them saying...

"Hi Ho."

Goku walked up to Chase, stopping only a few feet in front of him. Raising his arm he said...

"Hey there, my name's Goku! What's yours?"

Chase was shell shocked as he stood in front of one of his all time favorite characters and one of his personal heroes. For a few moments he stood there before getting his bearings once again.

"Hey I'm Chase. And now I am also a Saiyan, just like you." Chase said

"Well Chase, I better get going. I've got to go to King Kai's as fast as I can."

Before Goku could leave King Yemma stopped him saying…

"Hold on there Goku!"

"What is it King Yemma?"

"I require that you bring this young man with you to King Kai's."

Goku's face dropped a bit, in a way that only anime characters can do while surprised. Looking back at him he said…

"But I don't think he's ever learned any martial arts."

"Goku he not only has the power of Raditz but the knowledge as well. Grant it's almost like it's in his subconscious, but he can draw it out if he wants. For example, Chase fly right now." He finished putting Chase on the spot.

"Umm… sure." He said not sure that he could.

Standing for a moment, Chase closed his eyes,trying to focus on at least drawing out his Ki. Almost instantly he could feel it inside himself. Ki felt like a warm sensation almost like a warm stream, they began flowing to his legs.

Ever so slowly it felt as it pooled below his feet and was now lifting him. Of course it couldn't be as simple as that, could it?

Opening his eyes he saw that he was dozens of feet in the air, flying freely. Panicking for a moment his control began to falter, making him waver in the air.

Suddenly an odd calm came over him, allowing him to have control once again. Doing this just felt… natural, like he'd been doing it for years.

'Well I guess this body has been doing this for years.' He thought.

As he continued he only got faster and more agile. Soon it felt completely natural to him as he jumped from wall to desk while flying and elevating himself to get distance. It kept rising 'till he finally stopped in front of Goku, a smile on his face.

"I guess I can control Ki. If I can do that I guess I can fight as well." He said shrugging, not sure what to make of this.

Goku smiled just like Chase saying…

"Once we get there we'll have a match, kay?"

"Of course. I always love a challenge!"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKERU**

With that the two Saiyans were put in a small car to go to snake way. The red ogre driving was a skinnier guy who wore a white button down shirt as well as black dress pants.

The small car finally let them out at the front of a giant path shaped like a snake.

Once the Ogre had finished explaining what the large path was both Chase and Goku were off to go train with King Kai.

 **A/N: Sorry for all the time off but I'm tryin to get back into everything. Now there are a few things I would like to address.**

 **Yes I understand that Chase's death was super over the top, but there was a reason for it. If he had a normal death or anything close to one he wouldn't have been deemed a hero by the kai's. If that didn't happen than he couldn't be reborn as Raditz. And if he didn't have crazy willpower than it would have been Raditz in control instead of Chase.**

 **Ya see there fusion was based off of Patora for me and for those who don't know the one that is more dominant and willful will have control. You can see this with Kabito Kai as the Supreme Kai was in full control without Kabito. With Vegito Goku and Vegeta's wills were even and that's why you could hear both of their voices.**

 **The body is 100% Saiyan as it was a much better body than Chase's. Though some of the features were changed due to the fusion. Personality wise Chase is almost completely himself though he will be a bit more Saiyan-like.**

 **The reason I didn't use normal Raditz is that I'm not the best at writing for other people. I was really having trouble with Raditz so I decided on an OC instead.**

 **Hopefully I'll have another chapter ready soon.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBS. I love 'em all though GT a lot less than the others.

Months had passed as the two...half-brothers?... started on snake way. It was now there 5th month of running and man was Chase getting sick of running all the time.

'I gotta keep going! If we don't get to King Kai's than we won't be able to even kinda fight Nappa much less Vegeta.' Chase thought to himself trying desperately to motivate himself to continuing the seemingly never ending journey.

It was going a bit faster than what happened in either the anime or the manga due to Chase providing a good motivator for Goku. To really pick up the pace sometimes while Goku was sleeping Chase would pick him up and go another mile or two before taking a break himself.

The hours were long and grueling but it was made a bit easier due to them being dead. After all they didn't have to worry about fatigue as much and they didn't have to worry about food, though they both still wanted food.

Every once and awhile when they were bored and needed a break from all the running they would have a short sparring match. Like all matches of this sort they had set rules in place. If one person begins to fall the other must help, the matches can only be a max time of 10 minutes, no beam attacks, winner is the person to land 15 blows.

Honestly the matches were rather even with Chase being much stronger and more powerful but with Goku being much more experienced and capable. Usually the time limit they put in place would end it early, but it was some fun and was making each of them stronger.

Last time he'd checked Chase's power level was now 1,215. He had raised it a total of 10 points so far.

'Progress is progress' He had thought to himself. Though now he was beginning to have some thoughts appear.

'This does bring up a big question, are power levels accurate. After all back in my home dimension there was a lot of debate over whether they were or not. And by the thinking of they're not accurate I'll never have an idea about how prepared I am.' Chase continued to think as he ran.

Hours passed with Chase thinking about it in every possible way, and concluded that they were accurate… kind of.

Chase determined that power levels were semi-accurate. Rather than being an exact value system, they give a general ballpark of someone's power as things such as skill can't be measured. After all they were made as to give characters context of each other's power, but if it was 100% accurate then the fight would be over before they started. So they were made to be less accurate and the main characters were given the ability to hide their true power.

Even without power levels being the be all and end all of who's stronger, though they're still something to consider. Another big obstacle is the fact that power levels drop off completely after the Namek saga, but Chase figured that he'd know how to sense ki at that point.

'No point worrying about that now.' Chase thought as he continued to run on the longest and most annoying path ever.

Though no matter how annoyed Chase would get with the run, he'd always be able to think back to a few rather good positives about this situation.

First was probably Chase's favorite positive about his entire situation, meeting and becoming friends with Son Goku himself. At first Chase barely spoke to the other Saiyan and avoided eye contact almost every single waking moment. Goku still tried to speak to Chase and did get responses, though Chase never took the initiative.

It went like that until the first week of them running had finally finished, with Chase saying…

"Another day another mile."

Goku cracked a grin as they both began to run again, this time talking a good bit more between them. After the first month or two both Goku and Chase became rather good friends, with Chase regaling Goku with the stories of his world.

Unfortunately Chase got to thinking…

'If they find out that I'm not truly Raditz anymore they other are sure to ask questions. If the find out that I know what'll happen in the future, they'll ask me to tell them. If I do that then the timeline will be fucked. I can't let anyone else know who I am, anyone other than Goku.'

Turning to the Saiyan Chase said...

"Goku please don't tell anyone where I'm from. Just pretend that I'm Raditz."

"Well why do you have a new name if you're Raditz?"

A few moments passed as Chase thought to himself for a reason to Change his name. Snapping his fingers he got an idea.

"I got it. I changed my name as a way to repent for my past sins."

With a smile Goku nodded, agreeing to what Chase had asked.

Second was the idea that he was an actual Saiyan now in the real Dragon World. That was something that Chase had been longing for ever since he was a little kid. Now he was really going to live his dreams to their absolute fullest.

With a smile Chase thought about that and pushed through the annoying slog of a run that they had to endure.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKERU**

It only took 5 more days before they'd finally reached the end of that long ass road. With smiles on their faces both Goku and Chase jumped up ready to train, before crashing into the small planet due to the higher gravity.

Goku had been totally unaware of the gravity increase, but Chase knew full well about it and tried to brace for it. Unfortunately he hadn't compensated well, underestimating the increases as well as how well his body would be able to handle the sudden increase.

'I don't understand! Planet Vegeta 10 times heavier than Earth as well, so why didn't my body have the ability to withstand it?!'Chase thought to himself as he stood.

When he stood he unexpectedly rose with very little problems. Opening and closing his hands around nothing, he looked to his left to see Goku struggling to stand.

'I guess this body just isn't great at transitions yet. After all I seem to be doing fine now.'

Looking back to Goku Chase's face dropped instantly as he saw what Goku was doing. Goku was following Bubbles and trying to act like a monkey, whilst wearing his weighted clothes in the increased gravity. It was painfully obvious that Goku was having a really tough time trying to follow Bubble's actions as his face contorted due to the intense strain.

"And here I thought he was the Monkey."

Both Saiyans heard someone say this, as they turned to face the voice. To the right of both of them was a short blue man, that wore a pair of glasses with a pair of antennas protruding from his forehead. He wore a black shirt that covered his extremely short legs, in the middle of the large shirt was a symbol that read "Kaio".

"Who're you?" asked Goku

"I am the Lord of Worlds, but you can call me King Kai."

Confusion clearly showed on Goku's face as he glanced from King Kai to Bubbles before repeating the action a few more times.

'I can't tip off the fact that I knew Bubbles wasn't King Kai. After all the only other person who's ever been here, that isn't a kai, was King Yemma. Of course that changed with Goku though.' Chase thought to himself.

Working on his feet he raised his eyebrow trying to fake confusion, as he stared at the Kai. King Kai simply stood there looking a bit shagrin as the two Saiyans realised who he is.

"What?! Then who's that?" Goku asked pointing at the monkey, who was still wandering around playing.

"That's my pet monkey Bubbles. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well we were hoping to be trained by you?"

"Oh? And who are you two."

"Hi, my name's Goku."

"And my name's Chase."

"I see. Well if you'd like to be trained by me than you'll have to make me laugh with a joke."

Chase had known this was coming and had been trying to think of a joke for a good portion of their run. On the other hand, Goku's expression screamed pure horror after all he was a fighter not a stand up comic.

"W-W-What. But I'm no comedian!"

"Well it's your only hope and I only laugh at the most sophisticated humor."

"I...I...don't know."

"Ha. Have a nice run home."

"I don't even know what comedians read! COMIC BOOKS?!"

King Kai had a startled look on his face and took a step back, almost like Goku's words had hit him. Quickly King Kai had began to sputter and wheeze before he began laughing with incredible intensity, doubling over he was laughing so hard.

"I did it! I made you laugh!"

Getting up, King Kai looked slightly annoyed as he adjusted his glasses. Grumbling a bit he looked over to Chase saying…

"Alright now it's your turn to make me laugh."

Now King Kai seemed to have a bit of a smirk, this time he was sure that he wouldn't laugh.

"There are 10 kinds of people. Those who read binary and those who don't"

For a minute King Kai didn't make any noise, seeming to be thinking hard on the joke. The entire time Chase was standing in a cold sweat knowing full well what'll happen if the joke doesn't work. Finally the painstaking time was over as King Kai's eyes went wide in realization before chuckling to himself a few times.

"Hell yeah, I did it! You may not have laughed much but you still laughed!"

"Curse it all. Fine I'll teach you both everything I know. You'll both be masters of comedy."

Shoulders slumping, the half-brothers looked at each other before looking back to the Kai.

"C-Comedy…? We aren't here for that. We're here to train in martial arts."

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Why don't you both have a spar."

"But I feel so heavy here."

"Where are you both from?"

"I'm from Earth and Chase is from planet Vegeta."

"Well it makes sense why you'd be having trouble. My planet may be small, but it's gravity is 10 times that of earth. Though that's the same as planet Vegeta but Chase over there doesn't seem to be having a lot of trouble."

Following where King Kai was looking, Goku saw Chase running after Bubbles though Chase was nowhere near catching him.

"So how much time do the both of you have?" King Kai asked Goku

"Well I don't know how long I was running so I don't know. Some Saiyans are coming to Earth to destroy it and we'll need to be ready to fight 'em. Just teach us enough for that."

"Isn't he a Saiyan?" King Kai asked pointing to Chase as he still ran after Bubbles.

"Well we both are, but neither of us are strong enough."

"But you said you were… nevermind. Gimme a sec… Alright it seems the Saiyans will be on Earth in around 184 days"

"That's amazing! How- Wait only 184 days…"

"Oh that'll be more than enough."

"B-But…"

"184 days with me is like a few thousand years of training on Earth."

"Really!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we'll win." Chase finally chimed in.

"I remember the Saiyans that're coming to Earth and they're stupid strong."

"There even stronger than me…" King Kai said. Now that make Goku's eyes go wide.

"Which means you'll have to out do me at the very least. Now let's get started, your first challenge is to catch Bubbles. Until you overcome this gravity there's no point in anything else."

As Goku began the difficult task of running Chase's hand shot above his head, almost like a young elementary kid that was excited about answering a question that they knew.

"Um...Yes?"

"Well Goku's wearing weighted clothes and mine aren't. That's not really fair, so I was wondering if you could make me a new set of clothes. After all with you being a Kai and everything I was just guessing that you'd be able to make a new set of clothes instantly."

"Of course I can do something as simple as that. Even Kami could do that and I'm much stronger than he is. What did you have in mind?"

Leaning in close Chase whispered a few things in the Kai's ear. Once he'd finished King Kai looked at Chase with a bit of a smile. Pointing his finger forward a beam of light shot from the tip of his finger before making clothes in a pile in front of Chase.

"You can go inside my house to change."

The inside of the brick house honestly wasn't much to say of. It had a couch and a bookshelf as well as a bathroom and a small kitchen. Beyond that there wasn't anything else but Chase didn't really expect anything else so he's fine with it.

It didn't take long for him to change, maybe five minutes at the most. Walking outside, his boots made a tiny clatter against the stone floor with each step and was greeted with an absolute mountain of food.

In the light King Kai was rather impressed with his handiwork in making the clothes Chase had asked for. He wore a blue pair of boots and orange gi pants that were held up by a blue band, just like Goku's. After that the similarities go way down, with his chest covered in black Saiyan armour that had gold shoulder straps. On his left pectoral, as well as his back, was a white symbol that read Kaio. on his wrists was the same black Saiyan styled coverings that he was wearing when he arrived.

( **A/N: If you wanna see what I'm tryin to describe go look up MasakoX's videos on what if Raditz turned good. I really liked his clothes, but his hair is different.)**

His mouth watering, Chase sprinted outside and began to shovel food into his mouth along with Goku.

"Man you both are hungry for dead guys."

"Alright to get you both use to the gravity here, your first challenge is to get Bubbles."

The half brothers grinned widely as they ran after the monkey, leaving their large empty plates in the dust.

 **A/N: Hey Guys, look I'm really sorry for the ridiculous delay but I want you all to know that I'm back and I'll have the next chapter out soon. The Delay was caused by my school work really catching up with me, along with my graduation, and a lot of personal problems that I'd rather not get into. Regardless a lot of that is behind me and I'm ready to press on.**

 **I thought this would be a nice chapter to see Chase and Goku bond for a bit as well as to see them start their training.**

 **I'd also like to respond to the reviews I've gotten, starting with the one from Light in the Dark 2.0**

 **There are 2 main reasons why I made the main character Autistic. The first reason was that he would fixate on training. Autistic people have the tendency to fixate on things becoming almost obsessed with them, and I thought that would help him to focus on training on a Saiyan like level. The other reason is that I'm on the Autistic spectrum and I just kinda like to see more characters out there on the spectrum. I promise that he will be showing more traits in the future however, and I greatly appreciate your criticism.**

 **In response to the guest I liked your idea of him having to fill the roll of Raditz… to a degree. I'm going to do something like it but I'm going to put my own spin on it and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Other than that I'll get started on the next chapter.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


End file.
